The History of~The Russian Revolution
Russia, it is still a nation the USA is not particularly fond of. It's also one nation with a history just as tumultuous (if not more) than the USA. But no other event in Russia's history has defined it for the duration of the 20th century and beyond as did the Russian Revolution that saw the deaths of millions of it's own citizens. The Russian Revolution would see the fall of an Autocratic Monarchy and a rise of an authoritarian dictatorship. That is what this page will try to cover. Now, the Russian Revolution wasn't just one, giant revolution, it was a series of events that spanned 12 years which saw the fall of the Tsar Dynasty which had ruled Russia for nearly 3 centuries and the rise of the Soviet Union. The history The history of Russia has always been in major turmoil. Though by the turn of the 20th century, things really began to unravel for the world's largest country. The Tsar was in absolute control and going against the Tsar was seen as going against the gods of Orthodox Christianity. He also had a special enforcement where protesters were put down with harsh punishments or even execution. Nicholas the 2nd became the Tsar in 1898. Russo-Japanese War In 1904, The Russians wanted to take more land in Asia and wanted to take advantage of a weakening Qing Dynasty as it took parts of Manchuria. But this would also get them into an evenly aggressive Japanese Empire who also wanted to take land in mainland Asia as they took Korea. Both sides wanted the western port of Port Arthur. As Japan attacks the port, the Russians retaliated. Though, the Russians massed more men than the Japanese. But the Japanese used Gorilla warfare to attack the Russians at their weakest, and by September of 1905. The Japanese defeated the Russians. This would not just hurt the Russians as a military power, but also hurt the legitimacy of Tsar Nicholas. This defeat would also spark the 1905 Revolution. 1905 Revolution The entire revolution began during a street protest in January 22 in the year 1905 when workers were fighting for more looser labor laws and safer working conditions, the small protest would then spread into massive riots that rose from other of Russia's cities such as Moscow and St. Petersburg. The Tsar responded by ordering his personal military to open fire on the rioters which turned into a small war, it lasted for 2 years with the Imperial military winning over the rioters some of the protesters died, but others (such as a man that will soon be known as Leon Trotsky) were arrested. However, this would make the Russian Tsar Nicholas the 2nd to create a state legislative party that shares power with the Tsar known as the Duma. A constitution was also written up as well. But Nicholas only did it to quell the angry people of Russia who are wanting political reform. Fast Forward to 1914 when the Astro-Hungary Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated by Serbian Separatists and of course this triggered into World War 1, Russia want in on the war and provoked a fight against the rising German Empire. Russia's decision to enter the war has met with Disaster as the masses began to grew ever angry at the Star for their nation's involvement in the war as well as a widespread famine and the failing Russian economy compliments of the Ottoman Empire. There were other factors that contributed to the widdening rift between Nicholas and his Russian people. '1. Controling the Military: '''Tsar Nicholas had complete control of the Russian Military and even made the decision to fight in World War 1, but this would only hurt the legitimacy of the Russian Tsar as the Russians were basically slaughtered by the rising German Empire. '''2. Outside radical influence: '''Tsar Nicholas had personally hired an Orthodox monk named ''Gregori Rasputin to be something of a "Miracle Healer" for his family. But this only brought upon controversy and Rasputin himself was the subject of numerous attempted assassination attempts. February Revolution On March 7 (or February 22 on the old solar calendars) Workers in Petrograd began to protest against labor conditions and eventually Nicholas himself. So much like in 1905, protesters rose in Petrograd. Nicholas responded again with military force. But most of his personal army failed to fire among the protesters, others had actually joined the protesters and mutinied against him. On March 14 (a week later) Nicholas was returning home from a tour on the Eastern Front, and rebel troops stopped his personal train and while in the city of Pskov, members of the Duma suggested to Nicholas to abdicate the throne, and he complies. With no legitimate heir, the abdication effectively ended the Romanov Dynasty. With the end of the Tsar Dynasty, what remained of the Duma evolved into a Provisional Government, but things weren't so rosy in Russia as the provisional government faced political opposition, one such party that opposed the new government called the "Petrograd Soviet Council of Worker's Deputies". According to the particular council, they focused on the interest of the worker, and for the most part did it's job well. These "Petrograd Soviets" were like the Workers' Union in the USA as they're elected councils of workers. During Russia's inner turmoil, a young Socialist named Alexander Kerensky became the leader of the Russian Provisional Government. He promises to give valuable farmland to the peasants, improve the economy and help with the food shortage. But the Russian Provisional Government just proposed that, and though they did in fact reform some political aspects, they actually did very little to help Russia's Big Problems as they didn't give farmland to all of the peasants, and they also decided to continue Russia's involvement in WW1. Growing political opposition continued and eventually another political party called the Bolsheviks (a radical communist party) was gaining popularity, it was led by a charismatic political leader Vladimir Illych Lenin. Lenin was taught in the communist ways of Karl Marx and was given funding by the German Empire to end Russia's involvement in the war. Lenin came up with a simple, easy to understand slogan for the Bolshevik movement. Peace, Bread & Land 'Peace: '''Simple and first and foremost, end Russia's involvement in World War 1. '''Bread: '''Not really to force Russians to eat nothing but bread, but use it as a symbol to deal with Russia's food shortage problem. '''Land: '''Promise to give peasants something the Provisional Government failed to promise. Suitable Farmland. He even said, ''"All Power to the Soviets" The Bolsheviks' attempt to overthrow the Provisional Government failed in July of 1917 this is where the Bolsheviks were either captured or executed. Lenin was imprisoned at his attempt at this particular coup, but was able to escape to Finland. This defeat didn't fully quell the Bolsheviks as this didn't end Russia's involvement in the war. The Bolsheviks actually gained membership and popularity among the Russian people. But as October came along, this would lead to a turning point in the history of Russia. October Revolution On October 22 (or November 7 in the current solar calendar) the Bolsheviks make another attempt to overthrow the Provisional Government. The Bolshevik Red Army (led by Trotsky) stormed the Winter Palace in Petrograd and successfully overthrew the Government, imprisoned many of the members and executed the Romanov Family. This would begin the Russian Civil War which would last 6 years. By 1919, the Red Army gained an advantage over the White Army (with some help from an exiting Japanese Empire) and by 1924 the White Army was defeated, and the Bolshevik Party became the Soviet Union. The Russian Civil War would kill millions of Russians. But, there was a power struggle withing the new Soviet Government as Lenin died soon after the Civil War, but who would emerge the victor was Joseph Stalin who would create policies that kill millions more Russians and discredit Communism forever. That is all for this page. Don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wikis as well. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.